modernpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mauritius
Statistics Name: Republic of Mauritius Capital: Port Louis Population: 1,621,208 Area: 2,040 km^2 GDP: $23.322 billion GDP per capita: $17,716 Prime Minister: Anerood Jugnauth (2014-2018), Xavier Luc Duval (Interim, Sep 2018-Feb 2019), Xavier Luc Duval (2019-Present) Currency: Mauritian Rupee Languages: English, French, Mauritian CreoleCategory:Claimed Nations Overview Mauritius, formally the Republic of Mauritius, is an island nation off the south-east coast of Africa in the Indian Ocean. The country is made up of Mauritius, Rodrigues, the Agalega Islands and the Archipelago of St Brandon. Mauritius also claims sovereignty over the Chagos Archipelago and Tromelin Island, controlled by the UK and France respectively. Mauritius was first discovered by Arab and Portuguese explorers, but wasn't settled until in 1638 when the Dutch set up a colony. This was eventually abandoned by the Dutch, and settled by the French. Due to it's strategic position, it was nicknamed as the 'star and key' of the Indian Ocean. This led to it being coveted by the British Empire and was eventually surrendered by the French in 1810 when it became part of the Commonwealth. Mauritius won it's independence in1968, and became a democratic republic in 1992. The Chagos Islands were returned to Mauritian control in 2017. Economy The economy of Mauritius is based on the tourism industry, sugar and textiles production. However, in recent times it has diversified to include seafood, hospitality and property development and renewable energy. Due to a lack of exploitable natural resources, Mauritius has to import petroleum from abroad. However, there is increasing levels of renewable energy production in the country. This includes the use of bagasse, a by-product of sugar production, as a bio-fuel. At $17,716, Mauritius has one of the highest GDP per captia in Africa. It is first in the Ease of Doing Business rankings in Africa and 19th worldwide. Mauritius is also the 8th most free economy in the world. Due to assistance from Dutch agricultural specialists, the yield of sugar was increased by 3% in 2017. Trade Exports Total Exports: $2.44B Top Exported Products: Processed Fish 15%, Raw Sugar 13%, Knit T-Shirts 9.6%, Non-Knit Men's Shirts 6.5%, Non-knit Men's Suits 4.7% Top Export Destinations: UK 19%, France 15%, South Africa 9.2%, USA 9%, Italy 8.1% Full Exports *Due to improvements suggested by Dutch agricultural specialists there was an increase in sugar yield of 3%. Therefore, Raw Sugar=$326.5M, Molasses=$20.5M. Overall Foodstuffs=$783M Imports Total Imports: $5.08B Top Imported Products: Refined Petroleum 8.2%, Non-Fillet Frozen Fish 6.3%. Cars 3.6%, Packaged Medicaments 2.1%, Coal Briquettes 1.8% Top Import Origins: China 18%, India 14%, France 9.3%, South Africa 8.2%, Spain 3.7% Military 2015-Late 2017 Mauritius has no current standing army. Any military, policing and security functions are carried out by the 10,000 personnel underneath the Police Commissioner. There are 8,000 active members of the police force, which deal with domestic law enforcement. The rest of the 10,000 is made up of 500 members of the coastguard and 1,500 member of the SMF. The SMF ( or Special Moblie Force) is organised as a ground infantry unit. It composes of 6 rifle companies, 2 paramilitary companies and one engineer company. Personnel: 2000 (1,500 SMF, 500 Coastguard) Maritime Patrol Aircraft: 1x Dornier Do 228, 1x BN-2 Islander Helicopters: 2x Alouette III, 1x AS355, 1x HAL Dhruv Vessels: MCGS Barracuda, 1x Vigilant Patrol Ship, 1x SDB MK 3, 2x Zhuk Patrol Craft, 1x P-2000 Patrol Craft. Late 2017-Early 2019 As a result of increasing tensions between Russia and the rest of the world, Mauritius announced the introduction of a full time army. 25,000 men signed up for this new division of the military. These new recruits joined the personnel of the SMF to form the National Mauritian Army. Personnel: 27,000 (26,500 National Mauritian Army, 500 Coastguard) Maritime Patrol Aircraft: 1x Dornier Do 228, 1x BN-2 Islander Helicopters: 2x Alouette III, 1x AS355, 1x HAL Dhruv Vessels: MCGS Barracuda, 1x Vigilant Patrol Ship, 1x SDB MK 3, 2x Zhuk Patrol Craft, 1x P-2000 Patrol Craft. Early 2019-Present Due to a ceasefire and imminent peace deal, the Mauritian government felt that the threat of nuclear war was much lower. As a result, the government decided to stand down a large portion of troops to save money as they were no longer needed. A force of 3,000 remained as well as a 500 man increase to the coastguard to help protect Chagosian waters. Personnel: 4,000 (3,000 National Mauritian Army, 1,000 Coastguard) Reserve: 23,500 Maritime Patrol Aircraft: 1x Dornier Do 228, 1x BN-2 Islander Helicopters: 2x Alouette III, 1x AS355, 1x HAL Dhruv Vessels: MCGS Barracuda, 1x Vigilant Patrol Ship, 1x SDB MK 3, 2x Zhuk Patrol Craft, 1x P-2000 Patrol Craft. Laws * The Sexual Equality Act-Passed March 2017. A change in the law which decriminalises the act of sodomy. Seen as the first step towards equality of LGBT citizens of Mauritius. * The Chagos Bank Conservation Act-Passed October 2017. A law which denotes the Great Chagos Bank as a protected marine reserve, which forbids fishing and the taking of natural resources. * The Marriage Equality Act-Passed March 2020. A law which formally recognises same sex couples and same sex marriage, clarifying their legality. International Relations Countries * Democratic Republic of Congo: Sent ICAC anti-corruption unit to help with the corruption problem. Also sent teachers to help educate child soldiers. Sent 2000 troops, 4 helicopters and 2 aircraft to aid against rebels in Kivu. * Netherlands: Set up a Dutch embassy in Port Louis. In return, the dutch offered two scholarships to the Agricultural University Wageningen, and sent a team of agricultural specialists to aid in the increase in productivity of sugarcane. Co-operating to search for oil in the seas to the south west of Diego Garcia. *Russia: With Russia threatening to nuke countries that opposed them, Mauritius cut off all ties with the country. Mauritius established a military in response to the Russian threat. * Tuvalu: Set up a Tuvaluan embassy in Port Louis. Have a diplomatic presence in Tuvalu at the Raddisson Tuv. * United Kingdom: Negotiated a return of the Chagos Islands to Mauritian control. Co-owns a military base on Diego Garcia with the US. * United States: Shares a military base on Diego Garcia with the UK. Agreements and Alliances * African, Caribbean and Pacific Group of States * African Development Bank * African Union * Alliance of Small Island States * Commonwealth of Nations * G77 * Indian Ocean Tuna Commission * International Hydrographic Organisation * International Maritime Organisation * International Monetary Fund * Microstate Peace and Economic Summit (Plus One member) * Organisation Internationale de la Francophonie * Southern African Development Community * United Nations * United Nations Industrial Development Organisation Conflicts Congolese Rebel Conflict, December 2022-... December 2022-Commits 2000 troops, 4 helicopters and 2 aircraft to aid DR Congo against rebels in Kivu. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/505955/2404211 September 2023-Advance into Kivu jungles. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/520143 December 2023-Attempting to seize multiple areas in North Kivu, the 3 brigades at Kibua encounter a brigade of FDLR rebels. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/526331 Timeline 2017 January 2017-Mauritius decides to reform homosexuality laws. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/371082 March 2017-Tuvalu sets up embassy in Mauritius. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/373250 March 2017-Netherlands sets up embassy in Mauritius, sends agricultural team. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/373352 April 2017-The Sexual Equality Act comes into effect. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/373623 April 2017-Dutch agricultural specialists arrive in Mauritius. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/374470 April 2017-Mauritius makes statement about the Chagos Islands. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/375025 June 2017-Mauritius regains control over the Chagos Islands. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/379819 August 2017-Mauritius decides on Chagos Island plans. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/383304 September 2017-Came third at the Microstate Summit golf tournament. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/384599 October 2017-The Chagos Bank becomes a marine reserve. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/387003 November 2017-Mauritius creates a standing army in face of Russian threat, 25,000 sign up. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/389829 2018 February 2018-Mauritian recruits begin training, with help from the UK. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/397347 September 2018-Prime Minister Anerood Jugnauth dies, Duval takes temporary control. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/412478 September 2018-National Mauritian Army recruits finish training. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/412653 December 2018-Election campaign gets underway. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/417715 2019 February 2019-Xavier Luc Duval elected as Prime Minister. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/422449 February 2019-Mauritian troops stand down, coastguard increased. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/422924 March 2019-Preparations for Indian Ocean Island Games begin. https://www.voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/425335 August 2019- Indian Ocean Island Games 2019 begin. https://www.voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/432806 August 2019- Aruba caught cheating at IOIG, Coach not found. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/433895 2020 March 2020-The Marriage Equality Act is passed. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/446922 June 2020-Government promotes internet usage. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/448817 2021 February 2021-Tourist board begins campaign to increase tourism. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/467876 2022 December 2022- Mauritius commits 2000 troops, 4 helicopters and 2 aircraft to aid DR Congo in the conflict against rebels in Kivu. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/505955/2404211 2023 February 2023-Mauritius begins searching for oil in the area to the south west of the Chagos, Netherlands offers to help. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/510172 March 2023-The first 'Day of Mauritian Unity' is held to ease tensions after the Superbowl terror attack. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/512480 June 2023-Mauritius finds oil off the coast of the Chagos Islands. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/516222 December 2023-Mauritian election results 2023, Xavier Luc Duval wins a second term. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/526224